


lives you'd love to lead

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek was 16, most of his family died in a house fire. Now he's back in Gotham for revenge and maybe some romance, if he plays his cards right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear."

**Author's Note:**

> Un'betaed! It's a Batman AU where there are no werewolves.
> 
> Hopefully updated every Thursday.

Derek Hale stared up at the newly rebuilt Hale Manor. It had burned down six years ago, killing everyone inside except himself, his sister, Laura, their Uncle Peter, and the family butler, Alan Deaton. It had been Derek's fault, not that anyone knew that. He, Laura, and Deaton had left Gotham and moved to Metropolis, but Derek found the city too stifling and fled.

After three years, Laura left Metropolis and went to Paris. Alan went back to Gotham and began rebuilding the Manor. Derek traveled the world for six years, learning everything he could about martial arts, anatomy, computers, and much more. He wanted to be strong enough to protect Gotham, and now he was.

"Don't stand outside all day, Master Derek," Alan said from inside the house. "You're liable to catch a chill."

Derek grunted and walked inside. He had a lot to do. First, he had to get Hale Industries back from Earle, who had taken control when Derek and Laura showed no interest in running it. However, now that Derek was back, he wanted the company. He wasn't sure what he'd do after he had it back, but he could make it up as he went along.

Stepping inside was almost like stepping back in time. Derek set his bags down carefully and ran his hands over the staircase banister. He looked at Alan, who was holding back tears.

"I didn't want it to be the exact same, but I didn't want it to be different," Alan said tightly.

Derek nodded his thanks at him.

Alan then cleared his throat and said, "And I do believe I've found a suitable place for...whatever it is you are planning on doing."

Derek glared. "I don't know what you mean."

"Master Derek, I helped raise you. I always know what you are up to," the butler smiled. "Do you want to see it or not?"

Derek nodded. "Lead the way." He just hoped Alan hadn't chosen that awful cave below the house. Derek hated that place ever since he fell in and broke his arms. There were too many bats down there. Derek hated bats.


	2. now you must journey inwards, to what you really fear. it's inside you

“I hate bats,” Derek said with a frown as he surveyed the cave. It was large enough to hold everything he planned to build. There was a large opening, covered by a waterfall. He cocked his head in thought, barely hearing Alan’s reply.

“Something else to work on then,” the butler said dryly as he stayed on higher ground.

Derek shot a glare to Alan, but said nothing. He climbed down the ledge and waded into a small pool of water. “The water will either have to go or I’ll have to build walkways.”

“Walkways please, sir. My shoes will not do well on these rocks.”

“Fine.”

“Do you know anyone who would be discreet enough to build down here?”

“If I pay them enough, anyone will keep quiet.” Alan raised an eyebrow and Derek sighed, “Yes. A few people overseas.”  
Alan nodded. “Good, now about your coming out party…”

“I was hoping to not.”

“Master Derek,” Alan reprimanded, “if you are going to gallivant around the city as a hero, then you must make sure no one knows that hero is you. As such, you will need to act out of character.”

“Like a vapid playboy,” Derek growled.

“Yes.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Okay, but only because it will protect you and Laura.”

“I worry about your protection.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Do you even have a costume?”

“Not yet. I was hoping to work on that tomorrow. Tonight I’ll have to begin planning for down here and for my return.”

“I’ll take care of the party.” Alan began to leave the cave, but paused before saying. “You should get over your fear of bats. I don’t think they’ll be moving anytime soon.” He smirked at Derek’s glare and then left.

Derek turned his glare to the top of the cave and swore. It was getting dark. The cave opening provided enough light during the day, but the cave was pitch black at night. He scrambled back the ledge and reached for a bag that he had brought down with him. Derek grabbed a flashlight waited. As soon as the light left the cave, he turned the flash light on and turned it to the bats. They screeched and scattered as the light hit them. Derek flinched as they flew towards him, but held is ground. He wanted to close his eyes as the bats flew near his face, but he didn’t. After some time, Derek got used to them flying around him and he relaxed. He turned the flashlight off and stood in the middle of the cave, bats weaving around him.

Maybe this cave would be a good place for his base of operations.


End file.
